


Drink. Play. Repeat.

by Streborylime



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, F/M, OTP Feels, One Shot, Post-Mass Effect 3, Shepard Survives, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streborylime/pseuds/Streborylime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Destroy. Garrus is left alone in his apartment with only a video keeping him alive, and killing him at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink. Play. Repeat.

This was the twelfth time now and every time he replayed the vidmail, he felt himself crack even more. She was so weak and vulnerable in that moment. How could he not have answered?!

In his cold apartment he sat on the old couch, swishing the Turian brandy in his glass rhythmically. He could feel her ghost behind him. _His Shepard_. She had sacrificed herself for the galaxy, fought against the Reapers from the beginning, remained strong in the public eye. Only he saw her, the real her. He clicked replay. She was standing before him, he could see the bottle of wine placed beside her screen, hands covering her face as she paced back and forth around her apartment. They had stopped at the Citadel, before the final stand. Before he lost her. Closing his eyes, her pacing fastened and stopped. He listened intently, throwing his drink back and feeling the fiery burn as her words began.

“I can’t do this, Garrus. I can’t. Not anymore…” Her voice melancholic, completely lost within herself. This was her last call for help. Her last call where she was truly herself. Where she was able to express her feelings and not be the military woman with a plan. To not have to be in control. To not have to die and leave him. “What if it doesn’t work? What if we’ve been wrong the whole time? That the Crucible won’t work! That we’re just killing more than deserved!” Garrus gulped. The fire had diminished. But as he opened his eyes and looked for the bottle, he saw her. Diverting his gaze, he didn’t want to see her again. He couldn’t. “They only want the humans. Specifically me… Garrus I don’t know what’s going to happen and honestly that frightens me.” Pouring another glass, he threw it back too, holding dearly onto the fire, hoping it would burn him. Stop this. Stop everything and just remove him from the galaxy. “I might end up dead, or as their slave. They could kill everyone I love…” _They didn’t kill everyone, Shepard. They didn’t. Please stop._ “They could kill you. I won’t live with that.” Garrus poured another glass of Brandy, his breath shaky and his hands clenching in anger. “If you die, I die.” She whispered. He looked up at the screen, her face closer this time. Eyes determined and earnest. Garrus nodded. He placed the glass on the table, his eyes focusing on Shepards. “I love you, Garrus.” Her words echoed in his brain, the vidmail finishing and Shepard disappearing once more. His mandibles flared as he pressed his hand against his forehead.

The pistol sat on the other side of the laptop, encouraging him to touch it. It had been months since the last stand. Since Shepards death and Garrus didn’t know what to do. How to cope. His focus remained on the pistol as he hit replay. It was hers. The name always made her laugh, being ironic in her military background and powerful demeanour. His mandibles twitched in a small smile, he fell backwards on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. Her Stiletto X Pistol from the Haliat Armoury. It was a present given to her and she in return left it with Garrus. A constant reminder of the rush of passion and need and want and love.

Garrus kept staring at the ceiling, memories enveloping him  as the vidmail repeated over and over and over again, becoming further embedded in his mind. He could feel her next to him, could hear her sarcastic comments, missed her witty humour. He was so proud of her,  yet desperately needed her to continue. She had destroyed the Reapers. Had stopped the cycle once and for all. Life continued on for everyone except Garrus, and the crew. He heard a beep. _A call?_ Garrus remained sitting down, unwanting to answer his omnitool, unable to move and socialise. He sighed as the beeping stopped and listened to the voicemail.

“Garrus… Please answer. I need you.” She spoke. Garrus stared at his omnitool, Shepards voice sounding quiet and broken. “I know this is crazy but I’m alive and I don’t know how but… Two times the charm, right? Please just answer. Please call me. Come get me Garrus.” Instantly Garrus recalled the number.

“Shepard.” He spoke numbly as soon as the other end answered.

“Garrus?” Shepard replied, he could hear hope in her voice. Garrus chuckled, his mandibles smiling.

“Where are you? I’m coming now. You owe me a long explanation.” Shepard laughed back, the beautiful sound forcing Garrus to jump up and rush to the door.

“I’m on Earth, in London. Hurry, I need you.”

“I need you too.”


End file.
